


A Future With You

by gaykatsudononice (JohnAegyobert)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Viktuuri Wedding, I just wanted them to get married, M/M, Viktor with a K, im going to start writing again!, warm up piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAegyobert/pseuds/gaykatsudononice
Summary: Our wonderful lovebirds have a wonderful wedding~





	A Future With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warm up piece. I haven't been writing in so long and I really want to get back into it, and share my stories with the world as well. So I hope you guys like this and I do plan on working on my previous work some more finally. Thank you so much~

'This is my life now...' Viktor thought idly as birdsong filled the air. Light filtered in from between the blinds that covered their windows, glittering off the dust particles that floated through the air. It painted an ethereal picture. And at the center of it all was the sleeping beauty, Yuuri Katsuki. 

It was almost like Viktor was still dreaming, the view something Viktor imagines he would have seen in a movie. This is Viktor's life and love, the joy that had drunkenly danced his way into his life so long ago. And now, he would be here to stay. Viktor reaches a gently hand towards his fiance's face, brushing a stray strand of hair back from his face before skimming his knuckles softly down his cheek in a delicate embrace. 

"Yuuri~," Viktor's voice sing-songed, breaking the silence that had hung peacefully over the early morning air. "Wake up, my love~" He watches with an adoring look as his love slowly began to wake up, Viktor having memorized the signs by now. 

He continued to watch as the little crease between Yuuri's brows appeared, a small frown gracing his features as he inevitably realizes he had drooled the night before and tried to discretely wipe it away. He watches as the frown deepens slightly as Yuuri seems to only just taste the morning breath on his tongue. The disgruntled expression would slowly fade though, and did, as Yuuri finally woke up enough to open his eyes, blinking the sleep sluggishly from them. And finally, a smile replaces it all together as deep chocolate eyes locked onto chilly blue ones. Yuuri rolls on his side, still mostly asleep as he reaches to take his fiance's hand in his own. 

"Good morning Vitya..." he hums, grasping Viktor's hand back. 

"Good morning my Yuuri. Do you remember what today is, Kotenok?"Viktor grins as confusion takes over Yuuri's features before realization and finally excitement replaces it when he realizes what Viktor was talking about. 

Yuuri gives an excited laugh, Viktor's laugh following the infectious noise, as the man launches himself on top of Viktor. Yuuri was quick to calm down though as he sat up on Viktor's hips, a hand reaching down to cup his cheek. 

"We're... we're getting married today..." he whispers in awe, almost like he still can't believe it. Viktor was quick to confirm it. "We are indeed... By six tonight, you and I will officially be pronounced Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov~" he hums with a smile, just saying their soon to be combined last names filling him with such joy. 

The grin Yuuri had had earlier lit up his face again and once more he let out an excited laugh as he threw his hands up in the air, shouting as though he wanted the world to hear him. "I'm getting married to Viktor Nikiforov!" he laughs. He leans down and take's Viktor's face into his hands, pulling him into a deep but tender kiss. The embrace, however, was short-lived. The interruption came in the form of a slow knock on the frame of their bedroom door. 

"Save it for the honeymoon, mon cher, you two have a wedding to get ready for." Both heads snapped to the door at the sound of Chris' voice just in time for Phichit's head to pop out from behind him, a grin taking up what seems to be half of his face. 

"Agreed! And you have two best men who actually woke up on time and came over like they were supposed to, only to find you two lazy butts still taking your time in bed. I mean, come on, I need my beauty sleep too guys but today is not the day," the Thai man jokes. 

Yuuri, always the one to have a late reaction, only just realizes that both he and Viktor are naked, though Yuuri is at least wearing a pair of black boxers. Also Phichit and Chris are both staring right at them! He let's out a startled shriek and flails in surprise, falling off the side of the bed. Phichit did not seem to be concerned as he just started to laugh, the laughter only getting harder as Yuuri's head pops up from beside the bed, a slight pout on his features. 

"Phichit-kun! Chris! You two scared me half to death!" Phichit just continued to cackle even as Yuuri's pout turns into a half-hearted glare. All eyes turn to Chris though as he clears his throat once more. 

"Sorry to interrupt your joke, however, you two should have been up about two hours ago." The grooms-to-be both look at each other with wide eyes before they shoot to their feet, exclaiming in surprise almost simultaneously. 

The next several hours are spent in a blur, the two rushing to prepare for their wedding this evening. Four tuxes are gathered up and shoved into a car, the four of them hopping in as well to head out. For now they simply wear nice dress clothes, expecting to get ready to for the actual wedding once the preparations are finished. 

The drive to the site takes nearly an hour. Viktor had chosen a private part of the beach outside of Hasetsu with cherry trees dotting the shore. Renting that part of the beach had been expensive, but both men want to be married by the beach so that the view would remind both of them of where they grew up. There are a couple of cabins as well, usually for campers to stay in, but they have both been transformed into changing rooms for the soon to be married couple. 

The setup takes quite a while, the grooms and the best men working hard to set up the tables, white cloths laid under the legs of them to keep them from sinking too far into the sand. Gazebos are pitched above them to keep the guests in the shade so as to avoid sunburns and provide shade. Food is set out on the tables just in time for the first guests to start showing up, the first to come being Yuuri's parents. 

"Mom! Dad!" Viktor watched as his fiance ran forward to embrace his mother and father, watching with an idly smile before he was suddenly pulled forward into the hug. "Vicchan! Yuuri!" Hiroko cried happily, even if she had seen them only a few days before. After all they live in Hasetsu together now, and they visit the older couples home often. 

"Oh I am so, so happy for the both of you! Yuuri, your father and I have been looking forward to the day when you would find someone you want to love forever for so long now." The plump woman wiped her teary eyes, a smile still on her face. "Mari will be here soon. She's putting on her suit and then she'll come right over. Your father and I are so, so proud of you.. Of both of you." Hiroko kisses both of their cheeks before stepping back. "We're going to grab something to snack on and we'll find our seats. We love you both." Yuuri grins and kisses his mother's cheek before watching as she walks off. 

"Love you too, mom." 

The next hour is spent greeting guests as they arrive, socializing with them as more and more come. Yuuri comforts Viktor as he is talked to and interviewed about their wedding, the fake smile his fiance always puts on around reporters present. They had found it important to invite a few though, knowing they would likely harass the group if not. Soon that is over as well though and finally Chris and Phichit are at their sides again. 

"Alright you two. Give each other a smooch. You won't be allowed to see each other until you hear your wedding bells ring!" Phichit looks excited and it makes Viktor smile. He does turn to Yuuri though, taking his hand and smiling at him as he watches his bottom lip disappear between his teeth from nerves. He can see the anxiety in his eyes. 

"My Yuuri... I cannot wait to see you at the alter..." he whispers. "We won't be apart for long. And after that, we'll be together for the rest of our lives." He smiles as Yuuri seems to relax at the reassurance, his hand gently petting his cheek. He leans forward and places a gently kiss on his cheek before moving back. "I love you and I'll see you in an hour." 

"I love you too, Vitenka. So much." Yuuri smiles and Viktor gives a soft sigh as he watches his fiance turn and walk away with Phichit, both of them holding their tuxes. 

Chris has to break him out of his trance-like state as he simply stands there and watches Yuuri walk away from him. "Come on Viktor. The sooner you dress for your big day, the sooner you can see him again." Viktor nods in reply and turns, following Chris to his cabin. The moment they get to the dressing room however, Viktor dramatically flops on the couch, groaning as he throws his arm over his face. 

"Chriiiis! I already miss him so much! Why do the grooms have to get ready apart from each other!" He whines. Chris just gives him a soft look, shaking his head with a sigh that tells how used to Viktor's antics he is. 

"Vitya, you don't have time to lay there and be a drama king." Viktor pouts playfully at that. "You only have an hour, well less than an hour now, to get yourself ready. You wouldn't want to keep your fiance waiting today of all days, would you?" Blue eyes sparkle with unshed tears as they look up at his best friend. 

"But Chris, I don't think I can wait an hour to see him again. I want to see him.. I want Yuuri.." Chris nods in understanding. 

"I know you do. Which is why you need to get up," the Swedish man reaches down and helps the Russian off the couch, "and get dressed." 

Viktor gives a soft groan in reply before he simply smiles and stands, nodding. "What would I do without you?" he asks affectionately. 

Chris scoffs softly. "You definitely wouldn't have chased after the man of your dreams without me that's for sure." Viktor gives him a small smile. 

"Yeah.. I wouldn't have... thank you Chris. For everything you've done for me." Chris blushes softly before sighing. 

"Just... hush okay?" He says, turning to grab their suits. "Just get ready. You can flatter me later." 

The two of them are quick to get ready, Chris wearing a pure white suit with white flowers in the pockets, his green eyes standing out starkly against the snowy white of the suit. 

Viktor's suit is of a matching style, though it is in a blue so light it could nearly be considered white. The lapels, pocket lining, bow tie, and handkerchief are all a darker blue, accenting the color nicely. Chris takes care of a few last seconds things after he helps Viktor put on his three piece suit, helping him apply some light makeup and tucking a flew bright white flowers into his pocket. 

"You're ready." Viktor turns and looks in the mirror, smoothing his suit down before carefully running his fingers back through his hair. He takes a deep breath before he nods and turns. 

"I.. I'm more ready than I've ever been for anything in my life," he breathes out after a moment, a confident smile lighting up his face. He and Chris look up as the wedding march begins to play and Chris moves to the door. At the nod from Viktor, Chris opens the door and moves out before Viktor, heading to his place on Viktor's side of the alter. The moment he walks from his cabin his eyes land on his fiance and he freezes, his breath catching in his chest as he stares at the man he'll be spending the rest of his life wit. 

He looks a vision, wearing a blue tux that matches Viktor, though the color scheme is switched, light, light blues accenting him and dark blue flowers tucked into his breast pocket. His hair is slicked back, and he must be wearing his contacts because his glasses are nowhere to be seen. He's indescribably beautiful, though Viktor's thoughts may be biased, and he finds he can't take his eyes off of him. 

He is snapped from his trance when he feels Yakov, who is simply wearing a plain, black suit, place a hand on his shoulder. 

"Viktor?" He takes a shaky breath and gives Yakov a smile before he takes his arm and Yakov begins to lead him down the isle. 

"Thank you so much for agreeing to walk me Yakov. It means the world to me that you're here." He gets a gruff noise in response before the old man's eyes turn to him. 

"I would not have missed it for the world, Vitya. You are like a son to me. I practically raised you after your parents passed. It's only right that I be the one to lead you down the isle." Viktor feels his eyes water as he is finally let go, Viktor stepping up on the slightly raised platform to join his fiance. His hands grasp Yuuri's tightly, tears in both of their eyes. 

"You look amazing Yuuri..." Viktor breathes out, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. 

"You do too," comes Yuuri's soft reply. 

They both look up at Lilia, who had decided it only right she be the one to marry them, as she begins to speak. Soon they get to their vows though and Lilia pauses, stepping back slightly. 

"The grooms wrote their own vows. Yuuri will speak his first, followed by Viktor." Yuuri clears his throat nervously and nods, stepping forward as he wipes his eyes and places a kiss on Viktor's fingers. 

"Before I met you Viktor, I hd lost myself. I felt alone, like I could never achieve my dreams. And then like the snow that blew in that day, you came into my life unexpectedly and suddenly. You have shown me that I am not alone. That I never really was. You believed in me, even as I did not believe in myself. You have given me life and so, so much love, and I can't imagine my life without you in it." Phichit came forward, wearing a white tux that matched Chris, handing the ring to Yuuri. "I can't tell you what the future will hold for the both of us, but I can tell you this. That I will always be there for you. By your side whenever you need it." He slipped the ring onto Viktor's finger, the golden band embedded with three, small white diamonds fitting nicely above the simple golden band that had been placed there previously. "With this ring, I seal my place by your side. Together, there is nothing the two of us cannot do." I love you Viktor." Viktor has to wipe his eyes by the end of this, having started sobbing quietly from happiness. After a moment though, he collects himself enough to begin his own vows. 

"Yuuri, before you danced your way into my life, though you don't quite remember it, every day was the same. Dull and repetitive. I'd felt like my life had come to a standstill. It felt like it had become meaningless. But you gave it meaning. You gave me life and love. Everyday with you is now a meaningful adventure in our life." He takes his ring from Chris, sliding a matching ring onto Yuuri's finger. "With this ring, I seal y place at your side. I look forward to each adventure our days will bring, and even each struggle that we will get through and grow from. I never expected someone so completely perfect for me to walk into my life, and I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you so much." 

At Viktor's nod, Lilia steps forward and clasps their joined hands, her usually stern blue eyes much softer. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. You may now kiss the grooms." 

Cheers break out as the two kiss, though they hardly seem to notice it, in their own little world now. Viktor's hand comes up and gently strokes Yuuri's cheek. 

"I love you so much, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov." 

"And I love you, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov." Viktor beams and pulls his fiance- no, his husband, into another loving, deep kiss. 

"Are you ready to move into the next chapter of our lives, my Yuuri?" 

Yuuri leans forward, resting his forehead against Viktor's, a happy smile on his face. 

"With you Vitya? I'd be ready for anything." 

**♡**


End file.
